Dark Angel
by Lady Estel
Summary: NT:TMN. It's my 1st fic for the guys in green. About three new turtlesturtle hybrids that encounter the teens, slash, pregnancies and violencepossible character deaths.
1. Gabriel, angel of Mercy

Dark Angels.  
  
Don't own TMNT never did before. Be very gentle with me, this is my first TMNT fic, so easy on the flames. Sweet dreams are made of the years.  
  
Only own Sachiel and Gabriel, Samuel and Azreal will come up laters. And for the record, it's slash. M/OC, R/OC and other random pairings, ne?  
  
NT TNM.  
  
Added key:  
  
Thoughts: -   
  
Read thoughts: - ~Tadah! ~  
  
Telephone: - 'Hello!'  
  
Speech: - "hello"  
  
Announcer: - /hello\  
  
Ok, done. Read on!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The passive moon shined its light upon the ocean waves. No real sound other than the waves crashing onto the white sands. Beautiful, thought the figure. He sat above the beach, on a roof of some warehouse. Up on which he scanned the area for a sign of his sister.  
  
He was a mutant, pure and simple. His sister was too, although she was a mutant lizard hybrid half turtle as he was pure. Cornwall was his only home; he knew its beaches, its buildings and its fishing spots. Everywhere he was felt at least safe. But according to Sachiel, there were signs of others like him in New York City. Maybe they could help him with Azreal-  
  
"Hey, Gabriel!" Swiftly turning his head, he saw his sister come bounding across roofs.  
  
"Couldn't tell me which beach, plonker!" He was grabbed into a bear hug by Sachiel and rolled his eyes when the female lizard-turtle let go of him as if to let him breathe, forgetting his little-condition.  
  
"Not exactly hard to acknowledge which beach. This," he gestured to the white sands and rich blue-purple waves. "is my favourite." Sachiel sighed and gave the moon a glance.  
  
"Yeah, I know it's beautiful. I suppose it's going to be really difficult to leave tomorrow but if we should help you with-"  
  
"-this." Gabriel pointed at his chest. Take your average chest, it would rise and fall with your breath right? Gabriel has a slight disadvantage on that. You would need oxygen and blood to help run your body and brain. Not Gabriel, where his heart was is an abyss, his life force borrowed and his soul job to keep alive to do assist in Death's job by slaughtering those that are evil. Gabriel has sworn to kill he who cursed him.  
  
"We have no choice in that matter, my fellow reptilian. I just hope for your sake the story of these turtles being raised by a Rat is only a story- "  
  
In New York City.  
  
"Come on Raph, you're so slow to find the channel for Exorcist. The popcorn's gettin' cold" The turtle addressed as 'Raph' chuckled at his younger brother and continued to flick through the channels.  
  
"Cool it, Mikey! I almost got it. Anyways doofus, it ain't time yet." Mikey glared at Rapheal and sulked.  
  
"Why does it take so long!" he wailed, jolting as a calm, warm voice reached the room.  
  
"Patience Michelangelo." The speaker slowly walked towards the television and to the two boys, behind him Venus and Leo walked in holding hands. Mikey choose at this moment to dance around the room chanting his newest song.  
  
"Venus and Leo, Sittin' in a tree, S.H.A.G.G.I.N.G, First comes love, Then comes marriage, Then comes Leo with the baby carriage." Donnie came in during Mikey's antics and replied,  
  
"Shouldn't it be k.i.s.s.i.n.g Mike?"  
  
"Don't encourage him!" whined Leo.  
  
Mike stopped his antics and giggled, plonking himself in front of the tele.  
  
"What're you watching anyway?" Donnie inquired, changing the subject.  
  
"Exorcist." Both turtles replied. Venus tilted her head and Leo placed a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Not for us. Too gory." Venus shook her head.  
  
"I want it's about first." Raph turned to face Venus.  
  
"It's about a girl who gets possessed by a demon and a priest has to exorcise it from her." He added nodding to Leo " probably not for you anyways, me and Leo saw it when we were 16." But Venus crossed her arms, shaking her head.  
  
"NO, I wish to see it." Raph sighed and looked at Leo.  
  
"Fine, but I warn you. It's a little bit creepy."  
  
In Stansted Airport-  
  
Sachiel grumbled about delayed flights sucking ass, glaring at the screen. If Gabriel had eyes, he would have rolled them. The slight problem with having no eyes to him was the fact his eye sockets would bleed constantly when he shouldn't be bleeding at all. A bandage was wrapped around his eyes, though in this crowded airport he could feel eyes staring at him.  
  
Sachiel watched him place on his shades with some difficulty and went to help. Pulling him a secluded area, she pulled down his hood and placed the Velcro strap around the back of his head and placed the sunglasses onto his beak.  
  
"Thank you." He groped for his hood and pulled it over his head.  
  
/Attention all passengers, the flight to New York City will be here in twenty minutes please go to departure aisle 13, thank you. /  
  
"Sounds like our flight." Grinned Sachiel. Taking Gabriel with her.  
  
"'Departure aisle 13?' How lucky-" Gabriel trailed out his words like a train down a tunnel. Sarcasm will hurt. All emotions will hurt him if he tried to use them.  
  
"Sarcasm is the lowest form of wit." Chimed his little sister.  
  
"And reading that from a book is lower wit still." She stuck her tongue out at him and took him to his seat. Once seated he pulled out his diary and wrote in his entry for the day.  
  
********  
  
"That was SICK! How could you two watch it when you was 16?" groaned Mickey as the film ended. Venus shook her head.  
  
"I thought it was cool." She replied. The boys looked at her in shock. "What made you believe it was scary?"  
  
"The fact she-"  
  
"She used a-"  
  
"A crucifix to-" all four male turtles stopped to see her laugh.  
  
"What?" they cried out.  
  
"And I thought you were all macho enough to watch this film." Laughing she went to bed. Leo got up and looked at the guys.  
  
"I'm going to talk to her. I can't believe she said that!" He said finally as if reading their thoughts.  
  
"Well she is your girlfriend!" Mikey got up " I'm hitting the hay too."  
  
"Sleep well, I've got some work to do." Don went off to his computer.  
  
Raph sighed. "Gotta see Kerry. Told her I'd spend the night over." Leo nodded, remembering Kerry Mills. He hoped Raph might choose someone a little subtle to her; she consumed alcohol like it was going out of fashion.  
  
"See in the morning then Raph?"  
  
"Afternoon."  
  
"Be safe." He nodded to Raph and went to Venus' room. He wasn't going to get the blame for him missing practise.  
  
#~#~#~#~# 


	2. Midnight Music

Lady Estel: alright! Chappy 2 upon the way! Whoop!

Lord Estel: Whoop-dee-doo... lets celebrate by turning into turtles and learn ninjitsu!

Lady Estel: YAY!!! (Transforms into a mutant turtle. Dancing around whilst her husband rolls his eyes.)

Lord Estel: I didn't mean it! Anyways, isn't this a serious story?

Lady Estel: Oh yeah... (Dresses in black and looks mournfully at Lord Estel.)

Dark Angels Chapter 2: Midnight music.

It was a cold night; New York was always cold at winter. To turtles, especially mutated turtles, it was incredibly cold. Michelangelo trudged through the snow, attempting to ignore the cold and wait somewhere for Raph to cool off.

There was nothing wrong with telling the truth? Hah! Yeah, Right then why did he get chased out of the lair when he told Raph he had seen Kerry getting a spit-swapping session with a tall bulking white punk? Huh!

Trudging through snow Mike found his way to the playground and watched a happy male couple kissing with two children playing next to them. Keeping well out of sight he watched the youngest tug at one of the men's' trousers and lift up his arms, gracefully being plucked up from the ground and hugged by the couple. A family, an odd family but a family like his but only one parent.

"It's wonderful how everything fits to them, huh mate?" Mike spun to face a warmly dressed lizard girl with blue hair and pink eyes. She was also watching the couple.

"Man! To think our family's like that!" She wiped a tear "except dad's dead."

Mike nodded and sadly looked onto the little family as they trudged off. He didn't notice the lizard girl had left, wrapping him in a blanket. He did notice, however the rumbling of a motorbike and the red bandana. He braced himself as Raph tramped through the snow, blinking away angry tears.

"Raph...I..." Mike started Raph glared at him and he bit his tongue and was gestured by him to follow. They climbed onto Raph's bike and raged off.

When they got home they stopped at the entrance and Mike got off, slightly scared at what his brother may do.

Raphael, however didn't go towards him, locking up his bike he turned to his little brother and sighed.

"Fuck Mike, dint tink she'd be clever enough to do it." He looked at his brother and chuckled softly. "I mean, you know how drunk she gets. Used it as a blessing, dat she'd neva know wat I look like..."

"But Raph! Buddy, you're an ok guy! You got in some tightrope of a relationship and she jumped off and away from the net! She kissed some scumbag who probably wouldn't give her satisfaction or happiness like you! Sure your temper's a minus but shit you could do with someone better!" Raph tilted his head.

"An' you know everythin' about relationships Mike?"

"Well I seem to have no-one to talk to; you, Leo _and _Venus ignore me, Don's too busy on his computer to care about me! Splinter hangs around with the wolf guy. All I do is read those articles in newspapers and magazines." He laughed harshly, "Sometimes you'd find the weirdest shit."

There was an awkward silence as both turtles looked at the snow. "Whose dat person dat you was wit?" Mike blinked then looked at his brother.

"Some reptile of chick, and I mean literally dude. Green scales, tail and strange eyes. Man! Pink? Anyways, she gave me this blanket. She mentioned her dad being dead."

Raphael nodded and looked at the clock, ten minutes past eleven.

"...maybe we should mention dis to da guys, another one of us is rare nowadays. Especially in New York. An' if she's got company...they need our help or to know dere's more, you know." He took off his helmet and stared at the drizzling sky. "Better get in, Leo's already 'ad a fit wid me 'bout yellin' at you. An' Splinter."

Nodding, Mike took off his helmet and followed Raph to the lounge.

* * *

Somewhere else in the city, on top of the Madam Tussaud's wax museum, a robed figure scanned the city.

"Where in the blazes did she go?" Gabriel muttered. Even though his eyes were gone. He saw...auras, heart beats, respiration, and the thoughts of man and woman. The gifts of an angel of mercy.

He heard the pitter patter of his sister's feet and looked behind him.

"Where have you been?" Sachiel stopped and stuck out her tongue.

"I swear you sound like the old man everytime I hear you say things like that!" Gabriel shook his head. "If you haven't noticed, we _are_ in New York. It's like a bleedin' maze. An' don't even get me started on the yellow taxis, won't give you a ride 'cos they speak a different language, and the guy givin me a ride? Bastard dropped me off at a freakin' park!"

"Found _Central Park_ then?" Sachiel blinked, and cleared her throat.

"Yeah, well...it was planned, weren't it?" Gabriel shook his head, looking down at the road.

"Know how to get there?" Nodding Sachiel took his hand and dragged him towards the park.

* * *

The snow on the grass and dim light was almost magical. Every-time he saw this, he thought of home. His long grey tail brushing the snow, his focus on the park. The beautiful snow and ice, winter was his favourite season. On the pond edge was a rat, an elderly rat with a robe on.

"Master Splinter." He called. Bounding off the fence, Splinter looked at the young wolf-turtle hybrid and smiled.

"Hello Samuel. The winter has not worried you it seems, have you seen Raphael or Michelangelo?"

"Bothering each other I presume?" Samuel rolled his eyes and twitched his furry beak. Splinter nodded and Samuel muttered something about siblings. "Not seen them. Try at home." He thought of something. "Oh, if they are there. Could you ask either of them if they have seen a female lizard or a turtle with a bandage on." Master Splinter nodded and smiled.

"Family Reunion?" Samuel nodded. "Ah I see... they are the brother and sister you have told us about. Have they contacted you?"

"Not since they left home." He sighed "Hopefully they will be here." His attention went on to his bleeper, Donatello had created it for him to contact the turtles.

"Yeah Donnie?"

'Wow, you do use my _"_toys"!' came a satisfied Donatello.

"Piss off, Don. What the hell _is_ it?"

'Well seeing as you told me _to piss off_...I'm not sure I wanna tell you!'

"Speak inventor! Or I'll give you a chance to experiment on yourself!"

'You know that sounded so wrong! Anyway Mike and Raph are back, so if master is there-tell him. They found a lizard mutant by the swings. If that's you're little sis that you've constantly bored me to _death_ talking about-then there ya go!'

Donatello hid his smirk as he heard the wolf hybrid stutter.

'They, they are _here?_ _Now_?'

"Well...like I said _if_ it is Sachiel, then yeah supposedly Gabriel will be there. Take a look wolfy!"

'Tha-thank you Don! I r-really couldn't have found them without you!' Don smiled cheekily.

"As much as I like hearing gratitude from you it was Mike who found your sister, not me. And you could pay me back by getting me a drink."

'Don, I can't mix into pleasure at the moment, I have to get them. See you later.'

"Fine...bye!" Don sighed. Turning to his brothers, "If it is them. You two are gonna get loadsa praise from him." He smiled sipping some hot chocolate.

"You really like him dontcha?" Blushing Don nodded. Mike grinned, Raphael smiled and pulled out the blanket Mike had. There was a badge sewn on saying 'Samuel'.

"Hey Donnie, this belongs to Sam. Mike's got Sam's blanket."

"Sachiel!" whispered Don. "it _is_ her!"

* * *

Samuel made it to the playground and stared at the angel, he remembered that when Venus first was in New York she got ambushed by the foot and the head got knocked off. Leonardo and Venus were a cute couple, often arguing about Shinobi and the Ninja ways- you could always bring the popcorn to hear Venus give the low blows.

His ears pricked to the sound of Sachiel's frantic yells. Spinning around he spotted her dragging poor Gabriel by the arm yelling at him as she raced towards him. Master Splinter stood watching the three siblings hugging and in the case of Sachiel crying.

"Blinking hell, look at you, who bulked you up?"

"Master Splinter, the elderly rat over-"Sachiel took one look at Splinter and Squealed climbing up Sam. "Sh, sis! He's friendly, he's sanitary, And WILL YOU STOP SCREAMING DOWN MY EAR!!!" Blinking Sachiel was plucked from her perch halfway up Sam and plonked next to him. Splinter slowly made his way down, aware that his sons had just arrived to see the newcomers.

"Rat-phobia?" Leonardo whispered to Don.

"A possibility."

Standing only four metres from the trembling lizard, Splinter bowed. He had been warned by Sam that she had the fear.

"I mean no harm Miss Sachiel. My name is Splinter, I am known to my children," he gestured to the turtles who waved at the girl. "as Master Splinter or 'Sensei'."

Sachiel slowly blinked then curled down on to the floor.

"Oops..." Master Splinter looked at Sam. "Sanitary?"

"Yeah, um she got bit by a rat and weed on when we were little." The turtles howled with laughter, until they got the glare from Splinter.

"You must be Gabriel." The turtle in question bowed.

"I am." He looked to the left and bowed again. "If you excuse me, I have an urgent appointment."

"With whom, may I ask?"

"An appointment with a certain rapist down by an aquarium." Nodding Sam muttered into his ear. Splinter's eyes widened, but he understood.

"Ah...I see." He looked at his eldest son. "If one of my sons were to be able to assist..."

"I don't think they have to do what I do. If you worry about me getting lost, don't. I have already grasped where you live and what your children do. Let 'chiel give you the full details when she awakes." With a swish of his cape Gabriel vanished into the night.

"For someone with no eyes, he seems to know New York." Mike muttered. Sam nodded "He, like a ninja, is always prepared. Come on we'd better get sis inside. If you don't mind Master?"

Master Splinter gestured to his sons to take the hybrids and gazed in to the sky and it's black blanket of stars. In the distance was the sound of carollers, this was Midnight music.

A/N:

Lady Estel: Well...did you like it? Next Chap is gonna be plenty of gore and violence.

Lord E: My fave past-time


End file.
